People have traditionally used beds that come in many shapes, sizes, and styles. Such beds can range from extremely simple designs to rather complex designs that include a variety of features. Some beds commonly include a mattress, a box-spring, and a frame. Such bed items can be shipped from a factory to a store or home, but are relatively large and bulky.
For example, mattresses come in a variety of styles including those with innerspring systems or those with adjustable air bladders. Such mattresses are typically shipped in large delivery trucks, either lying flat or standing on an edge. In either case, such mattresses are rather large and bulky, often requiring specialized delivery service. This can add to the cost and complexity of delivering a mattress from a factory to a retail store and ultimately to a consumer.